konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rain T'Rah
__TOC__ Basic Description Rain is an imposing figure, standing close to seven feet tall in her normal form, which varies depending on the level of power she is using. In any form, she's heavily muscled, and her skin has a slightly crystalline luster to it. Her hair is dark brown, and tied into a pony tail, and her eyes are a glittering emerald green. Personality Rain treats nearly everything like a battle to be fought and often describes actions and behaviors through this lens. She's surprisingly intelligent despite her brutish behavior, and tends to try to be a voice of reason. She seems to enjoy working out, and eating relatively healthy. She is no medical expert, but years of battle and working alongside other fighters has left her with some understanding of injury and care. Rain is brusque and to the point, and doesn't seem to like mincing words. She has a humongous ego, and expects a great deal out of herself. She expects at least that much from others, but she is very careful not to let anyone she's helping get hurt.She has a hard time admitting when she's really beat. In contrast, when she's in a sparring match, she'll stop at the point of getting serious out of concern for the other person. Even though she's very much a tomboy and a fighter, she sometimes likes to have her feminine side indulged. Recently, she seems to be taking more care with her appearance and is making a point of talking about liking girly things, now that she's more aware of it. She was initially very, very reluctant to form any closer relationships with anyone, but seems to be learning to let people in. Rain protects those she cares about fiercely, and the easiest way to get on her bad side is to endanger any who are on that list. History Before The Forest Rain hails from a world ruled by a group known as the Cyros Imperium. Based on Rain's statements, it's a world where a despot known only as Emperor Cyros took hold of everything somewhere in the late 1980s, using some unknown power to subjugate everyone. To keep the masses pacified, the Games were created. Offering genetic, mechanical, and magical enhancements, he conscripted everyone who signed up for them (even those who wouldn't have survived without them) to fight in their gladiatorial arena. Rain was one such gladiator. She was originally weak and sickly, and would have died at a young age. When she became old enough, she fought in the games. She continued to sign up for more enhancements, eventually resorting to demonic essences to increase her strength. The result of this was that she became a slave to the Games, even as she became its strongest competitor. Eventually, she became the Queen Gladiatrix, and ran out of viable competiton. She eventually resorted to training other charges, but even this proved not to be enough. She refused to kill her opponents, expecting them to eventually prove a challenge to her. Eventually, upon being told she would be forced to kill, she stole an experimental portal, set it to random, and escaped. Life in the Forest: Soul-searching and Rebirth Rain came to the Forest through a portal above the lake, and immediately sought out strong opponents to fight. Originally, she was eight feet tall as the norm, had bright red eyes with black scelera, and had more of a monstrous guise to her. Rain's initial encounters in the Forest were little more than skirmishes. Several times, she challenged random Forest-dwellers to matches, in which her formidable strength and durability was displayed. There were few that could get close to stopping her, but none were able to beat her. After a few conversations with other, less selfish Foresters, she began to remember her principles before the days of gladiator-ship--those of a protector. This was in conflict with everything she'd believed up until this point, and it triggered a major change in her. All of her changes were rejected in the form of a viscous, living ooze, which tried to engulf her now weakened form. She was saved only by a bright light covering her, disintegrating the ooze and heralding her rebirth as an Immortal Child of Atlas. After spending some time in the city, she returned, befriending a child tanuki called Brownie. Originally humoring him to try to abandon him, she eventually relented and began to care for him. Rain has discovered that the Cyros Imperium is still after her, having perfected portal technology (albeit not having worked out the power requirements, meaning they can't intrude very often and only a few people at a time.) Several gladiators have been dispatched to try to bring her back, the most prominent being a parallel of Helen named Viride. All of this conflict and invasion led to Rain having a very hard time trusting anybody at all. Recently, she's let up on this a bit, upon encountering Fidik Vien. She began to train him to allow him to fly, and over the course of it has seen him as a friend and helpful ally when he came for her in the middle of several of the Imperium's attacks on her, and possibly as a mate as they grew closer. Abilities Super Strength - '''In the range of 30 tons. '''Durability - She's capable of absorbing a great deal of punishment, having withstood the equivalent of tank shells in her normal form. Most of her strength is granted by genetic enhancements that are still part of her system. 'Size Change - '''Rain is capable of increasing her size. When she changes size, her body takes on a stony form, and her abilties increase exponentially. It's difficult to gauge her abilities in this form thus far, or what affect it has on her non-physical abilities. Since her rebirth as a child of Atlas, her size change ability became different, encasing her in stone. she has seen enhancements to her strength and durability, in addition to earth-based abilities: '''Earth Manipulation -' Since her rebirth, she's recently discovered the ability to control the earth, creating cruide structures and lifting and moving rock psychokinetically. '''Ground Synergy - '''As long as Rain's touching the ground, she can't be stopped while she's in motion, similar to the Juggernaut. She can also change her form to types of stone, though this requires concentration to maintain. Previously, separation from the ground would disable most of her powers. While An attack by Viride that saw Rain weakened due to prolonged deprivation of contact with the ground saw Rain weakened. Eventually she discovered that she'd been overdosing herself. Being used to being a larger size and having a certain feel to her body, she was pulling in excess earth energy to accomplish this, which is why she weakened when removed from the ground. She no longer has this problem, and has worked to bring her energy aura back into a healthier balance, preventing the weakness from occurring any further. She can still enhance her strength and durabilty to an immesurable level, and seems to be able to infuse her earth energy into others to grant regeneration or other abilities. Category:Characters Category:Striker's Category:Omega Multiverse Category:Cyros Imperium